Prick of the Rose
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: Scorpius and Rose hate each other. They're not supposed to like each other. Gryffindor and a Slytherin, and they come from two completely different types of families. Plus their dads are enemies. But what would happen if one of them started to feel something different? SCORPIUS XO ROSE


**I'm in love with this paring. It makes me go jglebtkjwbfjakbfkuwegb. But really? who doesn't ;) ;)**

**sorry if this chapter comes off a little boring. :P I just sort of needed an introduction. It'll get goods though. I PROMISE. **

**This is actually going to be mostly in Scorpius's POV but I wanted to first chappie to be Rose :)**

* * *

Putting on a tie was never easy for me. It was the most challenging part of my morning. The rest of the 5th year Gryffindor girls were already going to their classes. I pulled at the tie and groaned. I had only made it worse. It definitely wasn't my best work, but it could've looked much worse. much much worse. I studied myself in the mirror. It looked as though a mentally ill troll had put it on me. I shrugged and grabbed my bag. I'd have to practice the art of ties later. Right now I was late.

* * *

I walked into greenhouse 3 quickly and quietly trying not to be noticed. I snuck up next to my best friend Olivia Cross.

"Rosie! Where have you been?!" Olivia pointed at the yellowing pages of her copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. "We're reading about Hyena trees." Olivia pretended to stick her finger down her throat and made fake gagging noises.

I felt a tap on the back of my shoulder. "How nice of you to join us Miss Weasley." Professor Longbottom smiled. "Sorry Professor I-" I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"You're off the hook if you can tell me an interesting fact about the hyena tree." Any other teacher and I would've had points taken away form Gryffindor, but I knew Neville pretty well. Yes, I can call a teacher by his first name. Very rebellious I know.

I racked my brains trying to remember a time when I'd heard my mother drone on about a hyena tree. "Sorry Professor but I don't know what it is."

He grinned. I knew he wasn't going to take points away anyways. He's the head of our house. "You're lucky we have herbology first." Olivia stated. The teachers liked me, but they were never very fond of Liv.

"Who can tell me what a hyena tree is?" Neville walked down the rows. A Ravenclaw boy shot his hand up quickly. "Mr. Powderly?"

Albert Powderly smiled looking pleased, "A hyena tree produces Alihotsy leaves. When eaten they cause uncontrollable laughter."

Nevilled nodded, "Very good answer."

Liv whispered in my ear, "Show-off." I stifled a laugh. Liv's dislike for Albert went pretty far back to our first year when he threw his toad at her. I guess I'd hate him too.

The class went on and we had to produce antidotes for the Alihotsy leaves. Class went well considering there were only two trips to the hospital wing.

By lunch time we had already gotten ourselves a ton of homework. Thad Willows came up to us both. "I didn't expect this much work." He yawned and laid down his work next to mine. We had gone out last year, but hadn't hung out much over the summer. I felt awkward talking to him. We hadn't talked for the first whole week of school.

"Me too. I expected them to start off with only a little homework." I said and felt dumb for saying it.

"You'll come watch me at Quidditch try outs right?" He asked me, his face red. I clearly wasn't the only awkward feeling one here.

" 'Course." I said, he walked off to join his posse of friends and probably tell them how it went. And probably exaggerate a few details He'd say I was falling all over him like a lovesick troll.

Liv hit me. "Ow." I said and glared at her. "I think he still likes you!"

"Well no dip." I said sarcastically and took out a quill. "I really don't want to go to the tryouts." I told her.

"Whether you like it or not you're going. To cheer on me of course." Liv loved Quidditch. And she was good at it too. I on the otherhand couldn't fly to save my life. It usually ended up with me injuring a few people or crashing into a tree.

"Of course Liv. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Lie. I could easily miss it and feel no remorse. Liv raised a delicate eyebrow, "Sure now, Ro?" I didn't answer. She knew I didn't want to go and watch Thad. I had better things to do. Like.. like... Eh, anything was actually better. I'd rather be stuck in a raft in the middle of the ocean during a hurricane. (ok maybe not that extreme but we all exaggerate)

Liv chuckled, "Rose, any girl would _kill _to be in your shoes right now. Thad is like the coolest guy ever!" I found that hard to believe. "I don't know Liv, he's just not my type. He's too... well groomed." This made her laugh more. "Well what do you want? Some kind of filthy looking grease bag?"

I rolled my eyes and accidentally felt myself knock into someone, "Oh gosh I'm sorry." I was sputtering.

He gave me a look of utter disgust, "Watch where you're going Gryffindor." I was a bit annoyed. He could have at least accepted my apology.

Liv seemed to be annoyed too, "You want a guy like that?" "Of course not." I answered and looked Scorpius Malfoy up and down. I liked to analyze people. He had hair much darker then Thad's and hair a bit longer too. She wouldn't classify him as her type either. He wasn't ugly. He was cute in a scruffy sort of way.

'Come on Ro." Liv dragged me across the hall. "Imagine if you went out with Scorpius, your dad would freak." Her dad, Ron, would freak out. He'd probably murder her.

"Ew, Liv. Do we have to talk about Scorpius?" She was pretty annoyed with him at the moment.

**zzzzzzz were you sleeping? Yeah I get it wasn't my best :/ But hey, tell me what you think. Hate is better than nothing.**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~ **

**Shpanks for reading.**


End file.
